FMA Randomness
by Faith The Homunculus
Summary: This is out of boredom and its a short oneshot. Not like a drabble or anything. Just... short. Hope you likes!


**Disclaimer: **_Me No Own FMA And Stuff You Know That Are Here. Me own DVDs of FMA :P  
_

**Author Comment:** _Me Make Random FMA Story And Me No Retarded. Me Likes To Type Like This, Suckers! Anyway, Hope you all enjoy this chappy. Trying my best to make it funny if possible. Flames will be sent to Quebec to burn so us Canadians dont need to learn French for once! But then again, there's ppl in Quebec... Ah well... I'll think of a plan to blow up Quebec some day... so for now, I'll let DN Angel ppl think of something to do with the Flames :)_

------------------------

**FMA Randomness**

A normal morning in Resembool. A chibi sleeping soundly. A girl repairing automail. An old hag smoking as usual. Some weird muscled guy and his army of evil pink sparkles doing something. A thirteen year old boy watching the chibi sleeping.

The chibi woke up with veins popping up and blood boiling from inside "STOP CALLING ME A CHIBI, YOU!" The chibi yelled "DIDNT I TELL YOU TO STOP!"

I'M THE AUTHOR...ess! I CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT! HAH!

"OH YEA? I'M THE FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST! I CAN USE ALCHEMY AND YOU CANT!"

... I know that. Everyone that watches FMA knows that...

"They better be"

And in the 21st century, there is no such thing as alchemy so if your in the 21st century, you cant use alchemy. Not one bit!

"SHUT UP! I KNEW THAT!"

'Duh, that's cuz you been through the 1920s...' oh, and as the authoress, I can make you not do alchemy, loser!

"DONT EVEN THINK ABOUT IT YOU PIECE OF (beep!)" 'Haha! I beeped your foul language!'

Anyway... let's check on the military guys! "I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU YET, YOU!"

Check on the military it is! ... maybe not...

"RUN!"

"IT'S MAJOR ARMSTRONG'S PINK SPARKLES OF DOOM!"

"RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!"

Colonel Roy Mustang, ran to his office, and locked the door.

Riza Hawkeye was outside, shooting the Evil Pink Sparkles.

Havoc was running for his life from the Happy Bunnies that popped out of the Pink Sparkles "NOOO! NOT YOU AGAIN! STAY AWAY FROM ME! I JUST REGAINED MY BRAIN!"

The Happy Bunnies pounced Havoc and created a dogpile. They looked over at...the... authoress... Uh-oh... LETS GO TO THE 7 SINS! PPL! 7 SINS! -runs-

"Got Any 7s" Lust asked Gluttony holding 5 playing cards

"Go Fish" Gluttony replied

... what the...?

"Got any... 3s?" Gluttony asked Greed

"Crap..." Greed mumbled as he give his two 3s to Gluttony

What's going on...? O.o

"Got any-- Who're you?" Greed asked

"Go Fish!" Envy excitedly shouted

"... Shut up, Envy, that doesnt count"

I'm just here to check what you guys are doing.

"We're eating cards..."

Really, Greed?

"OF COURSE NOT! I WAS BEING SARCASTIC!"

Wow... You act like the Greed I got used to on this AMV called Anything

"What?"

Nevermind...

"Was I in it?"

Of course! It's real funny! You guys should watch it some day!

"YES!"

Back to Ed

"So your back, huh?" Quiet yet evil laugh came from Ed

... That's it, I'm making you unable to do alchemy!

"Prove it!" Ed slapped his palms together and puts them on the ground. Only one little tiny blue spark came out. "What the...?"

Told you I can do anything! Now I can use alchemy!

"As if you know how to.."

I dont... but she does :P

"WHAT! WHO?"

"ME!" came a female voice

" ... Scieska...?"

"That's right, Edward! The authoress chose me to use Alchemy!"

It's better Scieska than Winry, no:P -A wrench threw at me- ITAI! WHAT DID I DO, WINRY-SAN? T.T

"WHY DIDNT YOU CHOSE ME?" That was NOT Winry! It was... was... IT'S HOBOHEIM! -runs-

I SWEAR I'M NOT WRITING ANYMORE FMA STORIES AGAIN! ALL YOU FMA PPL ARE CRAZY!

"ITS TIME FOR WAFFLES!" Envy yelled

"NO!" yelled almost all the FMA cast

"I'm in!" called Scar

"... On second thought, I'll skip waffles..."

---------

_The End! _

_Me Thought Putting Me Characters But Me Use Normal People In Facfiction. You Likies? Me Thought Weird Stuff In Mind That FMA People No Do. Thinking Havoc Remind Me Avatar Saying "Bunnies Ate My Brain" But Me Hate Happy Bunnies For Some Reason So Me Adds Happy Bunny In FMA Randomness!_

_Hope You Likies!_

_Me Think Of Other Funny Randomness On Other Anime Later! Bye-Bye! Sowwy If Happy Bunny Lovers Read That :(_


End file.
